


Something Delicious

by TheKingsJewel (HobbitUnderTheMountain)



Series: Richard & Jules [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitUnderTheMountain/pseuds/TheKingsJewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard returns home early and finds something delicious waiting for him.<br/>Rated 'M' for suggestive content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of watching The Great British Bake Off and imagining Richard in a domestic setting (and of course a deprived mind).  
> Possibly the first in a collection featuring Richard and Jules.

As Richard walked through the door of his South London flat, the smell of something sweet wafted to his nose, and he licked his lips instinctively. 

Jules had been baking again. 

Slipping off his shoes and hanging his coat, he made his way down the hall towards the kitchen, where he found the beautiful woman who'd recently moved in with him standing over the stove and stirring something in a saucepan. She'd only been living with him a few months, but already he'd grown used to her presence and looked forward to greeting her when he came home from a hard day.  She gasped when he snaked his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck, but quickly relaxed into his embrace. 

"You're home early," she said, tilting her head and planting a soft kiss on his stubbly cheek, before turning her attention back to the pan, which contained what looked like chocolate sauce. Richard licked his lips before speaking, his eyes glued to the gooey substance. 

 

 "We wrapped early, there were some technical difficulties that the crew couldn't fix today, so they sent everyone home," 

Jules turned off the stove and moved the pan to another ring to cool, before turning in Richard's arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"I hope that doesn't push the production back too much?" 

"Just a few days, but I'm sure Ty will pull it back," 

Julie hummed in agreement, knowing her brother, she was sure it wouldn't even phase him. 

Her brother, Ty, was the director of the production Richard was currently working on, and the one to thank for the two of them meeting a year ago. He was an unstoppable force, and Jules was certain that a technical glitch wouldn't hold him back for long.   

"Well, I suppose that means I get you to myself for longer," she grinned, standing on her tiptoes and capturing his lips in a slow kiss. 

"Mmhmm," Richard hummed, his hands moving to her hips, then her arse, and squeezing the perfect mounds. 

When their lips parted she smiled fondly at him, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear and stroking his stubble, mesmerized by the perfect structure of his face as her fingers brushed against it. 

Had it not been for Ty she wouldn't have met Richard at all. She wouldn't have the pleasure of waking up to his tender kisses every morning, or falling asleep with his warm arms wrapped securely around her. She couldn't indulge in showering him with affection after a hard day, or massaging his aching muscles after a particularly physically demanding shoot. She wouldn't have the joy of seeing his mischievous smirk whenever he was up to something, or the spark of lust in his eyes in their most intimate moments. It wouldn't be his voice muttering sweet promises in her ear during their lovemaking, and her heart wouldn't swell with pride whenever she saw him, whether in real life or on TV. She had fallen hopelessly in love with him, and just the thought of her life without him now made her chest constrict with terror.

She had a lot to thank her brother for. 

"What are you thinking, love? You look so far away," 

Richard's voice pulled her back from the anxious chasm her mind could often become, as it had done so many times before, and she smiled mischievously at him as an idea popped into her head. 

"I was just imagining you naked, on your bed, with this delicious chocolate sauce drizzled all over you," she grinned, and Richard's eyes almost burst out of his head before he joined her in laughing. 

"I believe you are the filthiest woman I have ever come across," he murmured, catching her off guard and sweeping her up in his strong arms, planting a fiery kiss on her lips, "and that's just one of the many things I love about you." 

Jules grinned proudly and nestled into his chest as he carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed, hovering over her as he peppered her with kisses. 

"And _this_ , I believe," he said, trailing kisses from her ear to her neck, "is _our_  bed now...so we both get a turn with the chocolate sauce..." 

Jules' eyes almost burst out of her head, as Richard disappeared from the room and returned moments later with the now cooled chocolate sauce. 

"What was this for, anyway?" He asked, dipping his finger in and sucking it off, his eyes closing in momentary bliss as he thought of yet another reason why he loved this woman. Her cooking skills were surpassable. He'd happily get fat and lose his good looks if it meant he could eat her recipes every day. 

A wide smirk spread across Jules' face as she watched Richard put the pan on the nightstand and start to undress, her eyes scouring the perfect contours of his body and her loins already aching for him. 

"Something delicious," she said, licking her lips as she watched, mesmerized, while he slipped off his trousers and joined her on the bed. Richard caught her looking and laughed, pulling her closer and running his hand along the hem of her jeans. 

"I can think of something," he murmured, undoing the button and teasing down the zip, "something sweet, and tasty," 

His hand found what it had eagerly been searching for, and Jules let out a soft moan, before crushing his lips in a fiery kiss.

 

============================

 

Later, when all the chocolate sauce had gone and the two of them were spent, Jules left a sleeping Richard and tiptoed into the kitchen to retrieve her phone from the counter. Pulling up her text messages, she composed one to her brother. 

 

' **Have I told you lately how lucky I am to have a brother like you? xxx** ' 

' _No...Have you been drinking? xxx_ '' 

' **No, just feeling grateful :-) xxx** ' 

' _Lol, okay...what for? xxx_ '

 ' **Everything xxx** '

 

Richard stirred when she returned to bed, his hands seeking her body and pulling her back to him. 

"Where did you go?" He asked sleepily, kissing her shoulder and lazily stroking her side. 

"I locked up for the night," she replied, turning her head so she could meet his kiss, and snuggling closer to him. 

They once again settled down for sleep, Richard spooning Jules with his arm draped protectively over her, while she entwined her fingers with the hand he'd slid underneath her, his head resting atop hers and her back pressed flush against him. 

"Remind me to thank your brother tomorrow," Richard mumbled, back on the brink of sleep. 

"For what?" Jules asked, her eyebrows knitting together despite it being dark. Richard kissed the top of her head and squeezed the hand he was holding, his other arm tightening around her waist. 

"You," 

Julie's heart swelled, a lump forming in her throat as a wave of emotion overcame her. She was lucky indeed to have such a kind and sweet man to love her, and she lifted his hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss upon it. 

"I love you, Richard," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion. 

"I love you more," he replied, his voice heavy with sleep. 

"Don't," she slurred, rapidly losing the battle to stay awake. As her breathing evened out and it was evident that she'd fallen asleep, Richard squeezed her hand once more and whispered in her ear. 

"I love you most," 

Satisfied that he'd won, Richard quickly drifted off with a broad grin upon his lips, where the taste of chocolate sauce, and something delicious, still lingered.

 

 


End file.
